1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skinning of animals such as game and the like, and more particularly to a guard to be used with a skinning knife in slitting, evisceration and skinning animals in a safe, fast and non-destructive manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters commonly carry sheath knives or case knives with highly sharpened blades for use in slitting, evisceration and skinning game. When the animal hide is to be slit, in preparation for evisceration and skinning it is necessary for only a shallow cut be made to prevent destruction of the animal flesh and to minimize accidental puncture or slitting of the viscera. It is also necessary that some means be provided to prevent accidental cuts to the hunter from the knife. Thus, the use of a sheath knife or case knife for slitting and skinning requires considerable care and skill on the part of the user. It is thus desirable that some means be provided to ensure a shallow cut and to prevent injury. Although special knives have been proposed for skinning, these are commonly used by butchers and are powered. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,368 to Knoll et al shows a skinning knife having a reciprocating cutting blade. Similarly, Prohaska teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,078 a serrated blade knife in which the blade reciprocates. A hunter's knife is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,731 to Austin but provides no guard nor means for controlling the depth of cut. A tool which may be used by butchers and hunters which provides some degree of safety is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,054 to Whittaker. The device includes a folding hinge like portion which opens out when in use and includes a notch for accepting the point of the knife. However, the device is not securely attached to the knife and does not provide as much protection as desired. A guard for a surgical knife blade which limits the depth of cut is described in the Beaver patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,117. None of the above mentioned devices are suitable for the purposes of the present invention.